Spring
by crystallized cherry
Summary: 6 fragmen, 6 kisah berbeda; tentang gadis mungil merah muda di suatu musim semi, bersama kawan-kawan kecilnya. / another ficlet collection of GoM/Momoi /


**.**

* * *

**Spring**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Generation of Miracles/Momoi Satsuki, K+, Friendship/Romance

© kazuka, january 18th, 2014

**.**

"_6 fragmen, 6 kisah berbeda; tentang gadis mungil merah muda di suatu musim semi, bersama kawan-kawan kecilnya."_

**.**

**.**

a) green grasses of spring

Di atas padang rumput hijau luas, ada helai-helai merah jambu yang menari, menuruti angin yang memegang kendali. Kaki pemilik helai lembut itu lurus ke depan, namun cara wajahnya menggambarkan perasaannya tidak mewakili musim semi yang sedang berlangsung. Cemberut. Kusut.

Tangan mungilnya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya, ujung-ujung rumput terluka karena kuku-kukunya, namun dia tak merasa kasihan karena dia tak melihatnya. Ah, karena dia tak mau peduli atau masalahnya lebih besar dari pada rasa sakit sekumpulan rumput itu? Entahlah. Kalaupun ditanyakan, dapat dipastikan dia tak mau memberi jawaban.

Rumpun ilalang di samping tempat dia duduk bergerak-gerak. Momoi Satsuki—gadis mungil bermahkotakan helai-helai merah jambu sebahu itu—agak kaget. Rasa kesalnya luntur sesaat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ... di situ?" dia langsung bertanya pada sosok yang tubuhnya tidak lebih tinggi dari kumpulan ilalang itu. Dia bersyukur bahwa sosok itu manusia, bukan makhluk gaib yang hanya akan mengacaukan harinya hingga lebih rusak lagi. Belum masuk pada logikanya bahwa hantu anti berkeliaran pada saat matahari sedang berkuasa seperti ini.

Laki-laki itu menoleh. Matanya menyipit di balik kacamata berbingkai perseginya, menatap Satsuki dengan tajam. "Siapa kau?"

"Kau yang siapa. Sedang apa kau di situ? Tidak gatal?"

Lelaki itu tidak langsung menjawab, dia menunduk, kelihatannya dia menemukan sesuatu. Setelahnya, dia kemudian keluar dari kumpulan ilalang itu dengan sebuah benda di tangannya. "Mereka membuang _lucky item_-ku ke sini," dia menunjukkan bola tenis yang agak kotor.

Tidak ada lanjutan kata-kata setelah itu. Laki-laki kecil berambut sewarna hamparan permadani hijau yang diduduki Satsuki itu berlalu begitu saja setelah mendapatkan kembali benda keberuntungannya. Satsuki mengerutkan kening, dia tambah cemberut saja. Pipinya menggembung, dengusan kesal terdengar gamblang dari bibir tipis mungilnya.

"Kemarahan di pagi hari hanya akan merusak keberuntunganmu di awal musim semi," laki-laki itu—Midorima Shintarou—berhenti di balik punggung Satsuki.

"Mereka membuang bandoku! Bando baruku! Mereka melemparkannya ke sungai! Katanya mereka tidak sengaja, tapi mereka tidak mau mengambilkannya lagi untukku."

Shintarou tertegun sebentar. Apa persamaan nasib yang baru saja mereka alami adalah sebuah kebetulan? Benda keberuntungannya hari ini juga dibuang oleh teman-teman sekelasnya karena mereka mengira itu hanya mainan biasa, lantas membuangnya begitu saja karena mereka merasa permainan dengan bola tenis itu tidak seru lagi.

Gadis yang tak dia ketahui namanya itu juga sama, ternyata. Karena dorongan yang tak bisa dia jelaskan, dia berbalik ke padang ilalang tadi, membuat Satsuki semakin tidak mengerti.

Apalagi, Shintarou cukup lama berada di sana. Satsuki tak mau tahu, dia masih memukul-mukul rumput di bawah tangannya karena kesal, bando hijaunya yang cantik itu telah hilang tertelan arus sungai yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Dalam hati dia mengutuk teman-temannya yang super jahil, yang telah seenaknya mengambil benda kesayangannya itu.

Shintarou kembali setelah sekian lama ditelan padang ilalang. Didekatinya Satsuki, ditaruhnya sesuatu di atas kepala Satsuki. "Pakai saja itu."

Satsuki meraba-raba kepalanya. Diambilnya apa yang baru saja ditaruh Shintarou, dia bertanya heran, "Mahkota rumput?"

Shintarou kembali berlalu, kali ini tanpa tanggapan apapun lagi. Rasa kesal di wajah Satsuki perlahan mulai hilang ketika dia memakai lagi mahkota dari tanaman merambat yang diberikan Shintarou barusan.

Hijau dan merah jambu, huh? Warna yang Satsuki _sekali_; musim semi.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

b) vanilla blue sky of spring

"_Hiks_ ... _hiks_ ..." mata Satsuki lagi-lagi melepaskan tetesan yang mengalir deras, berikut dengan isakan yang membuat dirinya makin terlihat menyedihkan. Namun, tak ada yang peduli. Angsa yang menari di sudut danau tak tahu-menahu. Burung-burung kecil tetap sibuk dengan remah-remah roti yang tadi dilempar Satsuki sembarangan ke sisi lain tepian danau—dia tak bernafsu memakannya karena rasa sedihnya melahap habis seluruh hasrat makannya.

"_Hiks_ ..." sekali lagi dia menyesali semuanya. Dia melipat kakinya, untuk sesaat, dibukanya matanya dan dipandanginya permukaan danau yang tenang. Birunya langit dan gumpalan awan terpantul di sana tanpa cela.

Sayang, jernihnya danau serta pesona langit yang bercermin pada wajah danau yang bak kaca cemerlang itu tak cukup menjadi penghiburnya. Awan berarak ke utara. Pergerakannya membuat segumpal awan membentuk sebuah figur tertentu, yang secara tak sengaja terlihat oleh Satsuki di permukaan danau.

Dan, dia menangis lagi.

Ah, bukan musim semi yang baik untuknya, rupanya.

Ternyata, seiring suara isakan Satsuki, di balik pohon yang memagari area danau itu, ada suara minuman yang disedot sesekali, sepertinya seirama dengan suara Satsuki. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tidak tertebak. Lelaki mungil itu memandangi punggung Satsuki yang bergetar—namun lama-lama, dia tak betah juga berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Maaf—tapi kau kenapa? Tidak baik menangis di awal musim semi yang cerah."

Satsuki mengangkat kepalanya. Cepat-cepat dia menggosok matanya, seolah tak mau ketahuan bahwa dia baru saja menumpahkan banyak kesedihan lewat sana. Tapi tetap saja, lelaki kecil berambut biru muda itu bisa mengetahuinya tanpa menebak.

"Ke-kelinciku mati ..." tangis Satsuki meledak lagi. "A-aku sangat menyayanginya ... tapi dia mati karena sakit ... a-aku mau dia kembali ..."

Kuroko Tetsuya masih asyik menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ ukuran mini favoritnya—namun dia pun mendudukkan diri di samping Satsuki.

"Bulunya putih bersih," Satsuki mendongak. "Seperti awan. Nah, awan yang itu mirip sekali dengan dia ... aku 'kan jadi kangen dia lagi ... aku mau kelinciku—_hiks_ ..."

Tetsuya memandang Satsuki sesaat, bergantian dengan awan di atas sana. Dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ini, minumlah dulu."

"Eh?" Satsuki heran. Tangisnya berhenti sebentar, namun gelas minuman itu semakin didekatkan padanya, beserta dengan senyuman kecil dari Tetsuya. Satsuki tidak bisa menolak, tangannya menerima gelas itu tanpa ia kendalikan sepenuhnya.

"Dia ... manis sekali," cerita Satsuki berlanjut, sesekali dijedanya untuk menyeruput minuman di tangannya. "Dia masih kecil ... Ayah yang membelikannya di Akita."

"Kalau kau bersedih," Tetsuya mulai berbicara, "Dia juga akan bersedih di sana," tunjuk Tetsuya pada langit biru yang bersih.

Satsuki diam. Air matanya mulai mengering.

"Kelincimu sudah tenang di balik langit biru sana, tapi dia pasti tetap melihat dan mengawasimu. Kau hanya akan menyakitinya kalau kau menangis lagi."

Satsuki tertegun, sehirup _vanilla milkshake_ tertahan di mulutnya, belum dia telan sebab kata-kata lelaki manis itu mengejutkannya secara batin. "Apa kau ... yakin?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Kelihatannya dia yakin sekali. Senyuman lagi-lagi disertakannya sebagai tambahan untuk menghibur Satsuki.

"Se-semoga ..." Satsuki menunduk, menyeruput lagi minuman itu, dengan lebih bersemangat kali ini. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia menyadari, bahwa itu sebenarnya bukan minumannya. Cepat-cepat dia serahkan kembali. "I-ini minumanmu—maaf, sudah hampir kuhabiskan ..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Habiskan saja," senyum Tetsuya lagi. "Mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lebih terhibur."

Lagi-lagi, Satsuki terdiam tanpa kata. Dia merasa lebih tenang—entah karena senyuman Tetsuya, _vanilla milkshake_-nya, pernyataan bahwa kelincinya tengah mengawasinya di balik langit biru cerah itu, atau karena keberadaan Tetsuya seluruhnya di sisinya, dia tak tahu pasti. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

c) spring's sunflower

Apa-apa yang dilakukan di luar ruangan memang terdengar legi menyenangkan. Lebih menghibur. Lebih banyak mendatangkan semangat. Lebih variatif. Apalagi untuk anak-anak ini yang baru saja menanggalkan gelar 'balita' mereka. Guru-guru mereka membebaskan mereka untuk menggambar apapun pagi ini, apalagi sekolah mereka dekat dengan taman kecil yang diisi dengan bunga-bungaan cantik seperti bunga matahari, pohon sakura, dan lain-lain.

Banyak yang berkumpul di dekat pohon sakura, menggambar pohon itu atau kolam ikan kecil yang tak jauh dari pohon sakura yang masih muda tersebut. Namun Satsuki tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menjauh dari kerumunan, menyendiri ke tepian padang bunga ungu kecil di dekat ayunan.

Tapi, gambarannya belum terbentuk sama sekali di atas buku gambarnya. Dia terdiam sambil memandangi kotak krayon besarnya.

Lama dia diam seperti orang melamun, sesekali tangannya teracung ke arah kotak itu, seperti sedang menghitung isinya dan memastikan apa alat pewarnanya masih utuh.

"Momocchi, kau kenapa?"

Satsuki menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, dia belum mau menoleh pada Kise Ryouta—kawan lelakinya yang sering sekali 'menempel' padanya—yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa menggambar bunga ini. Aku tidak punya krayon warna ungu ..." bibirnya mengerucut lucu, telunjuknya masih menempel pada dagu lancipnya.

Ryouta melongok ke dalam kotak krayonnya. Berbeda dengan milik Satsuki, miliknya kelihatan lebih berantakan dan kotor. Bahkan ada beberapa yang patah, hilang, dan pendek. Dia kurang suka menggambar, sehingga dia sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali membeli krayon.

Dia juga tidak punya krayon yang dicari Satsuki, ternyata.

Ryouta pun mengemasi lagi barang-barangnya, dipeluknya dengan tangan kiri, dan tangan kanannya dipakai untuk menarik tangan Satsuki. "Ayo, Momocchi, kita ke sana saja! Kau tidak perlu krayon warna ungu, kok!"

"Eeh, Ki-_chan_?" Satsuki nampak kerepotan. Ryouta sudah akan menyeretnya kalau tidak melihat bahwa dia sedang membereskan barang-barangnya sendiri.

"Ayo!" Ryouta segera membawa Satsuki menjauh dari sana, kemudian diajaknya Satsuki duduk di sisi lain halaman yang luas itu, tepat di tepian padang bunga matahari. "Momocchi menggambar ini saja," ia menunjuk deretan bunga matahari yang berada di samping mereka.

Mata Satsuki berkedip cepat ketika melihat bunga-bunga itu bergoyang mengikuti irama angin. "Whoaa, mereka ternyata secantik ini kalau dilihat dari jarak yang dekat begini!" dia melupakan tugasnya, dia berlari memasuki padang kuning itu dengan bersemangat.

"Eh, eh, Momocchi, tugasmu!" Ryouta menunjuk buku gambar Satsuki yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Satsuki hampir hilang ditelan batang bunga matahari yang menjulang tinggi.

"Hehehe," Satsuki menyembul dari balik salah satu bunga yang paling besar. "Bunganya mirip Ki-_chan_!"

Ryouta kemudian menjumput sehelai rambutnya yang menjuntai tak jauh dari telinga. "Mmm, yeah. Mereka memang mirip warna rambutku."

Satsuki menghampiri Ryouta lagi. Dia pun duduk dan mulai membuka buku gambarnya. "Bukan. Tapi bunganya yang cerah itu mirip Ki-_chan_ yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum."

Ryouta pun tertawa kecil. Dipetiknya bunga yang terdekat dengannya, diselipkannya di samping telinga Satsuki.

"Eeeh, Ki-_chan_, aneh ..." dia memegang bunga yang sangat besar untuk ditaruh di telinga itu, dirasanya agak janggal.

"Biar saja. Biar Momocchi tambah manis."

Senyum Ryouta dan Satsuki secerah bunga matahari musim semi sekarang.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

d) carmine rose of spring

Cermin itu selalu dibawanya kemana-mana, selalu ada di sakunya, tak pernah absen mengikuti langkahnya. Satsuki belum mengenal apa itu makna narsis. Dia hanya suka membawanya kemana-mana karena hiasan buah ceri yang manis di sudut cermin mungil persegi itu begitu manis. Dia suka ceri, itu saja. Alasannya hanya sesederhana itu.

Tapi yang terjadi saat ini berbeda. Ia memandangi pantulan dirinya di sana lama-lama, sambil sesekali menyisipkan rambutnya, yang dimainkan oleh angin musim semi yang nakal, ke belakang telinga. Dia menatap tidak suka pada cerminnya

Dia termenung. Matanya tidak berkedip untuk beberapa saat, ketika dia memperhatikan warna bola matanya. Renungannya makin jauh melayang.

Kemudian, ujung rambutnya menyapu permukaan cermin. Perhatiannya—yang tadi dipusatkan untuk mempertanyakan banyak hal tentang matanya—sekarang beralih pada helai-helai mahkota panjangnya.

Sesaat terlintas sebuah ide di pikirannya untuk bertanya pada ibunya apakah beliau mempunyai teman yang bisa mengubah warna merah jambu ini sepenuhnya, dan tidak akan menumbuhkan warna lembut yang sama lagi. Tapi lupakanlah itu dulu, dirinya masih terlalu kecil—dia mengerti itu—ibunya pasti tak akan mau percaya alasan lemahnya.

Dasar mengapa dia jadi berpikiran seperti itu hanyalah satu pertanyaan; mengapa dia berbeda?

Sesosok laki-laki yang lewat di depannya membuat dia kaget. Tempat lelaki itu berdiri sangat dekat dengan bangku yang didudukinya.

Teman sekelasnya, rupanya. Dengan cepat dapat dia kenali dari warna rambutnya yang semerah mawar.

Tangan kecil Satsuki lekas-lekas menaikkan kembali tudung jaketnya, matanya melirik liar ke bawah, tidak mau mempertemukan pandang dengan anak itu.

"Ini musim semi. Lepaskan tudungmu."

"Ti-tidak mau, Akashi-_kun_," geleng Satsuki cepat. "Mereka akan mengejekku lagi nanti."

Kedua alis Seijuuro terangkat sedikit, namun gesturnya tetap tenang, kedua tangannya masih apik terselip di dalam saku celana kelabunya.

"Aku berbeda. Aku aneh. Mereka meledek rambutku," Satsuki masih menunduk. "Mereka juga bilang kalau mataku beda dan tidak keren seperti mereka ..." ucapannya lirih. Entah itu bisa menyentuh Seijuuro atau tidak, Satsuki tidak sampai berpikir ke sana.

Satsuki tahu arah langkah Seijuuro berubah, menuju ke rumpun bunga yang berada tepat di samping bangku panjang tempat Satsuki duduk. Satsuki perhatikan lekat-lekat, ternyata Seijuuro sedang memetik setangkai mawar merah yang mekar sendirian, di puncak batangnya yang kurus dan tak berteman di tengah-tengah rimbunnya batang bugenvil.

"Mawar ini spesial karena dia berbeda dari yang ada di sekelilingnya," Seijuuro sekarang berdiri di depan Satsuki, mendekatkan mawar itu kepada si gadis merah jambu. "Kita memang berbeda. Tapi kita istimewa. Aku istimewa, kau istimewa."

Ketika menatap si pemberi mawar, barulah Satsuki benar-benar menyadari bahwa Seijuuro mirip dengannya. Rambut mereka menyimpang dari yang dimiliki populasi manusia secara umum, bahkan mata Seijuuro heterokrom, berbeda antara kiri dan kanannya.

Dengan mawar merah yang kini ada di genggamannya dan Seijuuro yang berjalan memandunya, musim semi terasa lebih berkesan untuk Satsuki.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

e) violet twilight of spring

Warna senja merekah di barat. Ungu mempesona. Sementara si timur dijajah kelabu. Satsuki sendirian di tepi padang rumput, duduk melipat kaki dengan beberapa uang receh terhampar di hadapannya, jemari mungilnya menghitung jumlah uang itu. Di sampingnya, sebuah celengan dari logam dengan bentuk rumah kecil lucu merah jambu terbuka gemboknya.

"Sepertinya kurang ..." dia cemberut. Tangannya kemudian terangkat lagi ke udara, kesepuluh jarinya teracung, ditekuk secara bergantian sambil bibirnya berkomat-kamit menyebutkan bilangan-bilangan secara berbisik.

Tanpa dia sadari, seorang laki-laki, sebaya dengannya namun dengan postur melebihi rerata bocah seusia, berdiri di hadapannya, menatap dengan mata sayu. Di pelukannya ada segunung makanan ringan, dari keripik hingga yang manis-manis.

"Yah, sayang sekali ..." keluh Satsuki.

"Kau bisa membeli banyak permen dan makanan dengan uang itu."

Satsuki mendongak. Matanya menyiratkan banyak pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak mau beli permen," Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sayang sekali."

Satsuki tidak lagi peduli pada lelaki itu. Dia melamun memandangi uangnya, memikirkan jalan pintas yang sekiranya bisa dia pilih dengan jumlah uang yang tanggung ini.

"Kau sedang apa?" Murasakibara Atsushi berjongkok, setumpuk makanan itu masih kukuh direngkuhnya.

"Kau tidak lihat?" Satsuki balik bertanya, sesaat dia tatap Atsushi dengan mata menyipit, kemudian balik menatap uang-uangnya lagi. "Aku mau membelikan kado ulang tahun untuk ibuku. Ulang tahun ibuku besok, tapi sepertinya uangku tidak cukup untuk membelikannya tas yang dia suka, yang kulihat di toko kemarin."

"Kalau begitu beli saja makanan untuknya."

"Masa' cuma makanan?" Satsuki menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, pipinya menggembung lagi. "Aku 'kan bukan kamu."

"Tapi lebih baik dari pada tidak memberikan apapun."

Satsuki masih belum membuka pintu kesediaannya untuk menerima saran Atsushi.

Gadis mungil itu kembali berpikir, kembali melamun.

Tahu-tahu Atsushi memberikan sebuah permen lolipop besar untuk Satsuki. "Berikan ini untuk ibumu."

"Eeh?"

"Dari pada kau bingung, lebih baik berikan ini. Yang manis-manis bisa membuat orang senang."

Satsuki memiringkan kepalanya, sementara Atsushi belum menarik tangannya dari depan Satsuki.

"Terima kasih," senyum Satsuki pun terbit. Tampaknya dia tersentuh dengan ucapan Atsushi, eh? Dia pun menerima permen besar itu. "Berapa yang perlu kubayar untuk permen ini?"

Atsushi menggeleng. "Aku belum butuh uang. Makanan ini cukup untuk besok siang, aku belum perlu uang untuk membeli _snack_ lain."

Senyum Satsuki berubah jadi tawa. Kepolosan Atsushi begitu menghiburnya. Lolipop tadi benar-benar telah berpindah tangan, namun Atsushi tidak keberatan.

Matahari senja tenggelam, menyisakan warna lembayung yang menggelap. Berlatar corak itulah, Satsuki berlari pulang bersama lelaki berambut ungu yang dikenalnya lewat setangkai permen besar.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

f) spring's grey cloud

"Kupikir Dai-_chan_ tidak akan pergi."

Hening.

Satsuki menggoreskan lidi yang dia temukan di dekat jungkat-jungkit barusan. Mungkin lidi itu bekas dipakai makan _takoyaki_, terlihat dari ujungnya yang masih menyisakan sedikit potongan cumi, tetapi telah Satsuki buang sekian detik lalu.

"Dai-_chan_ jahat."

Senyap.

Tapi kemudian ada jawaban untuknya; rintik hujan, yang kemudian mengisi liang di atas tanah berpasir yang dia buat dengan lidinya itu.

Lubang itu pun semakin dalam. Rintik kecil sama sekali tidak mengusik Satsuki. Tidak pula sedikit pun meruntuhkan niatnya untuk tetap berada di tepian taman bermain yang tak jauh dari rumahnya itu.

"Kenapa Dai-_chan_ pergi, sih?"

Ujung lidi itu menghujam pasir dengan kasar, bak ujung tombak yang dimainkan oleh seorang prajurit yang gusar.

Mendung yang tampaknya semakin bernafsu menumpahkan air matanya sepertinya bukan identitas yang cocok untuk musim semi. Tetapi apalah daya manusia untuk mengubah cuaca? Apalagi bagi Satsuki, seorang bocah kecil yang belum mengerti banyak perkara, yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah taman kanak-kanaknya, yang sedang merutuk kesal di ujung taman.

"Dai-_chan_ harusnya tidak boleh pergi."

Tas sekolahnya dirasa memberatkan. Dia pun melepas tas merah jambu itu, dirinya pun terduduk di atas pasir.

"Dai-_chan_ kejam!"

Oh, tidak, jawaban untuknya semakin nyaring. Hujannya semakin lebat.

"Aku tidak mau Dai-_chan_ pergi!" ucapnya, menggeleng cepat. Rambutnya yang mulai basah pun menyebarkan tetes-tetes air ke udara yang sudah terlebih dahulu diisi oleh rintik hujan.

"Siapa yang pergi, bodoh?"

"... Eh?"

Sebuah payung kuning melindunginya, sesosok laki-laki berkulit gelap menjulang di hadapannya.

"Dai—Dai-_chan_ ... kenapa bisa di sini? Apa kau bisa teleportasi? Kenapa ... kenapa ke sini? Bukannya kau sekarang ada di Amerika?"

"Hah?" Daiki menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Apanya yang Amerika? Siapa yang pergi?"

"Dai-_chan_ 'kan tadi pergi! Aku yang mengejar Dai-_chan_ tapi Dai-_chan_ tidak mau menoleh, tidak mau pulang karena Dai-_chan_ bilang mau pergi ke Amerika! Dai-_chan_ jahat sekali tadi!"

Daiki menggaruk kepalanya. Dia pun menarik tangan Satsuki untuk segera berdiri. Dilepasnya begitu gadis itu berdiri di bawah payungnya, dibiarkannya gadis itu menatapnya bingung.

"Bangunlah dari mimpimu, Satsuki. Kau tadi tertidur di kelas."

"Ha?"

"Baru saja aku mau kembali ke kelas untuk menjemputmu. Ternyata kau sudah bangun, tapi mengigau di sini."

Satsuki melongo.

Oh, jadi dia hanya terbawa mimpinya? Logikanya baru bisa memproses bahwa sebenarnya dia cuma belum bisa memisahkan batas mimpi dan nyata tadi, mengira Daiki benar-benar pergi.

"Ayo pulang."

Dan Satsuki akhirnya mau ikut melangkah di bawah payung yang sama dengan Daiki setelah sekali lagi lelaki itu menegurnya.

Mendung yang segelap surai Daiki di pertengahan musim semi ternyata membawakan sebuah mimpi yang sangat ditakuti Satsuki. Tapi syukurlah, hanya sebatas bunga tidur, Daiki masih berada di sini, membawakan payung kecil untuk mereka bernaung dari mendung yang menggulung.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: satsuki dan anak kisedai versi bocah itu irresistible #ngek mau cubitin satu-satu boleh ngga orz mmm sekadar info, masing-masing ficlet berdiri sendiri, tapi kalau pembaca sekalian menganggap semuanya itu satu setting, silahkan, it's up to you :3

oh yeah saya hadir lagi dengan paketan fic gom/momoi. salahkan feel yang sangat menggebu-gebu ini karena gom/momoi itu begitu manis dilihat dan begitu menggoda untuk diolah jadi cerita yang beda-beda, sesuai dengan karakter mereka masing-masing ufufufu bikin fic gom/momoi itu asyik; kenapa, saya jadi ditantang buat bikin kisah unik dengan sifat tokoh yang beda-beda (dan semoga fic ini tetep IC orz)

terima kasih udah baca o/


End file.
